It was murder! Voldemort killed him! You must know!
It was murder! Constantine killed him! you must know! Tommy Pickles snaps at Lady Tremaine. It was murder! Dr. Eggman killed him! you must know! Sonic the Hedgehog snaps at Pristine Figg. It was murder! Dr. Facilier killed him! you must know! Alvin Seville snaps at Katrina Stoneheart. it was murder! Shere Khan killed him! you must know! Kit Cloudkicker snaps at Almira Gulch (Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz). it was murder! James of Team Rocket killed him! you must know! Ash Ketchum snaps at Coco LaBouche it was murder! Rasputin killed him! you must know! Richard Tyler snaps at Morgana. it was murder! Fat Cat killed him! You must know! Alvin Jr. Seville snaps at Ms. Hannigan. It was murder! No Heart killed him! you must know! Alvin Seville snaps at Katrina Stoneheart. It was murder! Shredder killed him! you must know! Sherman Peabody snaps at Ursula. It was murder! Tzekel Khan killed him! you must know! Mowgli snaps at Claudia Furshtein It was murder! Scar killed him! you must know! Simba snaps at Ma Beagle. It was murder! Sideshow Bob killed him! you must know! Bart Simpson snaps at Miss Grudge. It was murder! Chase Young killed him! you must know! Lincoln Loud snaps at Chantel DuBois. It was murder! Hades killed him! you must know! Arnold Shortman snaps at Agatha Trunchbull about Hades' return. It was murder! Father killed him off! you must know! Numbuh 1 snaps at Darla Dimple about Father's return. It was murder! No-Heart killed him off! you must know! Hiro Hamada snaps at Gladys Sharp. It was murder! Bowser killed him! you must know! Billy Cranston/the Blue Ranger snaps at Madame Medusa. It was murder! Emperor Zurg killed him! you must know! Dash Parr snaps at Cruella De Vil. It was murder! Winterbolt killed him! you must know! Sora snaps at Sour Kangaroo. It was murder! Fat Cat killed him! you must know! Alvin Jr. Seville snaps at Ms. Hannigan. It was murder! Merlock killed him! you must know! Hiccup Haddock snaps at Piella Bakewell. It was murder! Shere Kahn killed him! you must Know! Kit Cloudkicker snaps at Almira Gulch. It was murder! Lord Zedd killed him! you must know! Timmy Turner snaps at the Fairy Godmother (Shrek 2). It was murder! Frollo killed him off! you must know! Naruto Uzamaki snaps at Mother Gothel. It was murder! Ganondorf killed him! you must know! Link snaps at Jessie of Team Rocket. It was murder! Dr. Frankenollie killed him! you must know! Wilbur Robinson snaps at Dawn Bellwether. It was murder! Slade killed him! you must know! Robin, the Teen Titans team leader snaps at Judge Judy. It was murder! Super Shredder killed him! you must know! Mac Vaughn snaps at Sedusa/Ima Goodlady. It was murder! Mr. Hitcher killed him! you must know! Yakko Warner snaps at Madame Mim. It was murder! Vexor killed him! you must know! Drew McCormick/the Blue Stinger BeetleBorg snaps at Mrs. Toad. It was murder! Mr. Waternoose killed him! you must know! Chicken Little snaps at Darla Dimple. It was murder! Captain Hook killed him! you must know! Taran snaps at Francesca Terwilliger. It was murder! Professor Screw-Eyes killed him! you must know! Doug Funnie snaps at Yzma. It was murder! Ivan Ooze killed him! you must know! Archie Andrews snaps at Muriel Finster. It was murder! Lex Luthor killed him! you must know! Beast Boy snaps at Agnes Skinner. It was murder! Judge Doom killed him! you must know! Danny Fenton snaps at Nastina about Judge Doom's return and Doug Funnie's passing. It was murder! Shan Yu killed him! you must know! Cody Gunderson snaps at Drizelda. It was murder! Count Dooku killed him! you must know! David Richardson snaps at Felicia Fussy. It was murder! Dr. Frankenollie killed him! you must know! Wilbur Robinson snaps at Dawn Bellwether It was murder! Governor Ratcliffe killed him! you must know! Yankee Irving snaps at Brutella. It was murder! Dr. Drakken killed him! you must know! Jake Long snaps at Azula. It was murder! Mephiles killed him! you must know! Miles "Tails" Prower the 2 Tailed Fox snaps at Melisha Tweedy. It was murder! Frollo killed him! you must know! Gene, the hero of Emoji Town, snaps at Ms. Cantwell. It was murder! Thrax killed him! you must know! Greg Heffley snaps at Aunt Spiker. It was murder! Lord Farquaad killed him! you must know! Roxas Valkernoff snaps at Morgana. It was murder! Diesel 10 killed him! you must know! Thomas snaps at Madge. It was murder! Makunga killed him! you must know! Alex the Lion snaps at Divatox. It was murder! King Mandrake killed him! you must know! Russell Glover snaps at Claudia Vorstein about King Mandrake's return. Female Version It was murder! Agatha Trunchbull killed her! you must know! June Bailey snaps at Governor Ratcliffe about Agatha Trunchbull's return. It was murder! Rita killed her! you must know! Nina Lopez snaps at Dr. Eggman about Rita Repulsa's return. It was murder! Francesca killed her! you must know! Lisa Simpson snaps at Mr. Burns about Francesca Terwilliger's return. It was murder! Yzma killed her! you must know! Ronnie Anne Santiago snaps at Frollo about Yzma's return. It was murder! Necroli killed her! you must know! Susie Carmichael snaps at Big Dark Pete about Necroli's return. It was murder! Maleficient killed her! you must know! Blaze the Cat says this to Harry Wormwood about Maleficient's return. Category:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Scenes Category:Harry Potter Scenes Category:Movies-scenes Category:Scenes Category:Rated PG-13 Movie Scenes